


the masochism tango

by cakecakecake



Series: wanna do bad things with you [3]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Frenemies, Hate Sex, Kinky, Knifeplay, Lackeys With Benefits, Let Them Be Bad, Lizard/Human Hybrids, Low-Grade Monster Sex, Masochist Demencia, Masochist Flug, Mild Blood, No Strings Attached, PaperLizard, Referenced Polyhats, Sneaking Around, Too Kinky to Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakecakecake/pseuds/cakecakecake
Summary: the doctor and his experiment try not to wake the bear.





	the masochism tango

**Author's Note:**

> knifeplay sort of just happened here ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Her claws sink into the space between his fingers. She nips at his ear, pressing her tits against his back and he can feel the thudding of her heartbeat along his spine. Flug arches into her, crooning over the feel of her teeth on his sensitive skin. 

"D-Demencia," he whimpers, dropping his scalpel and precision scissors. They clatter to the floor with a resounding _clack!_ , but the sleeping 5.0.5. doesn't stir. Demencia sucks at what little of his neck is exposed and he feels his blood running hot. 

"Demencia," he says again, quieter this time, scolding but making no effort to stop her, "we can't -- we shouldn't be -- "

"But Fluuuug, I want you," she sing-songs into his ear with a purr. She reaches around his front to fiddle with his belt and he jerks backward.

"D-Demencia!" he yelps, smacking her hand, but she just giggles. 

"Flug, come on, I'll be quiet," she hums, tugging at his lab coat to reveal more of his skin. His throat bobs with a gulp.

"It's not _that_ , it's just -- you know Boss has -- cameras everywhere -- "

She laughs wickedly. "So?" Her tongue sweeps the length of his neck, fangs ghosting the shell of his ear. "I kinda like the thought of him watching, don't you?" 

Flug shudders against her, his legs trembling enough to knock him off his own feet. He turns around and she makes to lift his paper bag, but he seizes her wrists -- 

"Don't -- " he warns her, feeling her pulse jumping, " -- don't take it off all the way."

She nods with a smile, eyes hazy as she looks him over and pulls up the edge of the bag, uncovering only enough of his face to lick across his marred lips. Her skin is so hot against the numbness of his scars as they make-out sloppily, noisily like desperate teenagers. Demencia curls her claws around his neck and around his hips, lifting him onto the lab table with ease as he gurgles a mutter of surprise -- sometimes he forgets she's so strong. She sits right on top of the swell in his pants and he jerks his hips up into her. 

"D...Demencia, p-please," he whines without knowing what he's really asking for. Demencia pulls back to grin at him -- it seems she has an idea.

She balls her fist in his shirt, tugging at his pants with her other hand to yank them down. Flug wriggles enough to expose his boxers, and Demencia fumbles for the opening in them to pull out his already-hard cock. He whines, flushing red, the table cold under his ass and lower back. Her thighs squeeze around his bony hips and he groans, squirming under her as she teases him with loose swivels of her hips. 

"Shh, _shut up_ , Flug," she scolds him with a nasty smirk, grinding her crotch against his and coaxing a louder moan out of him. "You're gonna wake the bear."

"Demencia, if you don't -- " he grits his teeth, thrusting up into her, but she covers his mouth with her hand.

"What'd I just tell you, Flug," she teases, giggling like a total brat and Flug hates how quickly his heart rate rises, " _shut up_."

"Or what," he counters, muffled, his chest heaving rapidly as she gyrates on top of him, panties wet against his throbbing dick. 

She grabs the exact-o knife he'd haphazardly left on the table and holds it against his throat, leaning down to bite on his lower lip. "Or I'll stab you."

Flug's nervous laughter rumbles through his rib cage. He grabs the back of her head and bites back, relishing the way she growls into his mouth. 

"You know, it's not really a threat if you know I'm gonna enjoy it," he tempts her, winding his fingers in her mess of a ponytail. She snarls through another giggle, bemused, trailing the extended blade down the column of his neck and along his sternum, watching the muscles in his stomach flex and twitch.

"You're such a freak."

Flug bares his teeth in a knowing smirk. "Takes one to know one."

Demencia drags the knife across his stomach along the elastic of his boxers, licking her lips as beads of blood blossom along his pale skin. He grimaces, clenching his jaw as he feels his dick pulse underneath her, the cool cut of the knife contrasting with the heat coiling in his gut. She snickers like an imp, pushing on his chest to keep him grounded as she drags the knife up to cut through his shirt. He arches his back, moaning and kicking his feet against the table and she hushes him again, pressing the blade into the side of his neck.

"You know Flug, if you really want me to hurt you," she snarls, quietly into his ear, "you _could_ just ask..."

"D-Demencia, don't be such a brat," he complains, grabbing her hips, "Stop t-teasing..."

She sits upright, tucks her tongue between her lips and arches a brow, poking the corner of her mouth with the knife. "Hmm, sorry Flug, I didn't hear a question, did you want something?"

His hand flies to her throat, squeezing her in a choke that almost makes her eyes roll back. He croaks just above a whisper, "If you don't make me bleed and cum in the next five minutes, I'll -- "

She doesn't let him finish. With delicate refinement, Demencia starts carving a light heart-shaped cut into his chest -- right near the other scars she'd already left him. Her eyes are glossy and alight with fervor as Flug has to cover his own mouth to stop a scream ripping through the lab. By the grace of their lord Black Hat himself, probably, 5.0.5. remains sound asleep, Flug's frantic panting heard only by the girl on top of him and the surveillance cameras. She laps up the blood trailing down his chest, whining and mewling in kittenish satisfaction. Flug reaches up to grab her throat again, eyes watering with need -- 

"Demencia, Demencia -- "

She glides her tongue along the flat side of the blade, humming delightedly at the sweet iron taste of his blood. Flug's cock throbs painfully, aching with the need to be buried inside her, so he bucks up again in hopes that she'll take the hint. Grinning madly, Demencia finally tosses the knife and lifts her hips to brush her skirt aside. She moves her panties just enough to reveal the gleaming scales along her pubic bone, flush with want. Balancing on his chest, fingers covered in his blood, she settles down on his cock, clenching her walls around his bloated member. 

"Flug," she hisses, eyes fluttering shut, "you feel _so_ good -- "

The doctor squirms beneath her, nails digging into her neck as he squeezes -- "Demencia, move, _move_ \-- "

Raking her nails over the expanse of his chest, Demencia rocks into him mercilessly, squeezing him as hard as he chokes her, her sopping wet heat making it almost unbearable for him to contain himself. They pant and they heave, struggling to keep quiet, from making too much noise, glancing every now and then toward the cameras in the corners of the walls. Wondering if Black Hat has been made aware yet, wondering if he's lounging in his office, watching. If he likes what he sees. Flug imagines the grin curling over his row of gleaming green fangs and feels the knot in his stomach triple in size.

"D-Dem, Dem, I'm -- I'm so -- " he strains to say, his choke-hold slipping -- 

"Don't you -- don't finish without me -- " she threatens him, her voice cracking as her whole body jerks on top of him.

"Come on, Demencia," he coaxes her, rubbing at her clit with his free hand, "Come on -- "

The lizard woman collapses forward, claws digging into his skin -- blood both dried and fresh coats her nails as she uses the doctor's mouth to muffle her scream. Flug thrusts up into her, the shock of her climax shuddering against his body as he unravels underneath her, hot cum flooding inside her. Her scales rub against him painfully, but he focuses instead on the feel of their heartbeats drumming out of sync, her hot breath in his ear. She lifts her head to nip at his bottom lip, rocking slowly against his groin before rising to let him pull himself out of her. Cum drips from between her thighs as she slides off of him and off of the table. She glances at the snoozing bear and giggles.

"It's fun trying to keep you quiet," she mocks him, situating her skirt. Flug sits up, holding his head. 

" _Me_?" he snaps, keeping his voice low. "You're the one who almost _screamed_ \-- "

"Who kept _moaning_ like a wounded puppy?" she scolds him, licking the blood off her hands.

"Ugh, whatever," he groans, patting himself down, remembering his torn shirt and fresh cuts. "We should probably get cleaned up before seeing Black Hat..."

"I dunno," she chirps, "I think he'll kinda like it if we show up to dinner like this."

Flug sighs, pulling up his pants. She's probably right.

**Author's Note:**

> voyeuristic black hat is a good concept


End file.
